Alone
by Strawberry4evr
Summary: Jasper thinks over how alone Edward used to be, and how much Bella changed his life. ONESHOT


Jasper stood in the doorway of his new home, watching his new family. He had been brought here by his wife, and never questioned it, as he trusted her completely. He still didn't question it, but this family puzzled him. All day, every day, all he felt from them was love and adoration for each other. Sometimes there was irritation and anger, yes, but the love was always there.

Although there was one emotional climate different from everyone else's.

Edward's.

It wasn't so different; the love and the happiness still shone through daily, but every now and then a negative emotion would break through. But only for a second.

Jasper remembered the first time he and Alice kissed in front of the family. The emtional climate had been filled with awe and adoration for the new additions to the family, but one pang of loneliness had grasped Jasper's attention. He turned to look at Edward, and couldn't help but notice how alone he _looked. _Edward was sitting in Carlisle's armchair, slightly away from everyone else as they were sitting with their husband or wife on the love seats and sofas.

Edward had given him a warm smile, and Jasper only felt one emotion from him.

Happiness.

But not the general happiness radiating off of everyone else; it didn't take long to realise that Edward was happy for _him. _And happy for everyone else that they had found their mate. Jasper realised in that moment that Rosalie's description of her brother had been completely off, as he was not 'selfish' and 'rash', but instead more selfless than anyone knew, and Jasper had witnessed Edward making calm, and well thought out decisions time and time again.

No, Edward was not rash, nor terribly selfish.

He stepped away from the doorway as he heard Carlisle and Esme, the calmest people he had ever met, arguing upstairs. Edward's piano playing stopped and every one of the Cullens children, including himself and Alice, turned to look up the stairs. It didn't take them long to figure out what they were arguing about.

Edward.

After a minute or two, a door slammed, and Esme walked gracefully down the stairs, a troubled expression on her perfect face. Edward got up from the piano and walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry," He murmured, smiling at her. "I'm fine. Even if Carlisle changed me too young, it doesn't matter. I have all of you; it isn't as if I'm alone."

Esme smiled tightly, and encouraged him to continue playing. He sat down again, and began to play Esme's Favourite.

Over the years Jasper and Rosalie (or, the 'Ice Queen' as Edward once called her) grew closer, and began posing as twins. They confided everything to each other, even some things they didn't tell their spouses. They often spoke of the other people in the family, but mainly Edward. Edward had described Rosalie as 'vain' and 'selfish', which she was, but not as much as Edward thought.

Rosalie did worry for her brother, and then worried even more when Jasper told her about how frequent Edward's negative emotions were becoming. They both hoped; they al hoped; he would find his mate soon.

But Jasper notcied that Edward wasn't just becoming more alone, but his self image was also deteriorating. Edward thought himself a monster, and he became more adament on this fact as they days went by.

Then a new girl came to school, and as usual Jasper and Emmett took bets about whether or not this would be the girl for Edward. Alice and Rosalie joined in, and as there were too many decisions waiting to be made for Alice to see any clear future, they all decided that it would just be another vulgar thoughted girl to get on Edward's nerves.

How wrong they were.

At the end of the day of her arrival, they found Edward hiding in his car, unable to form coherent sentences, and Alice startled them all by stating: "You're leaving."

"Am I?" Edward replied, anger and confusion rolling off him in waves. Alice got a blank look in her eyes, and muttered a small 'oh' as Edward's anger spiked. "Stop!" He roared, glaring at his favourite sibling.

And he did leave, running to Denali to escape whatever monster was hunting him or tempting him. He returned after a week, and began speaking to the girl that had driven him away. Then he saved her life, exposing them. Jasper was angry; how dare Edward put Alice in such danger. He wanted to destroy the danger; he wanted to kill the girl.

But Carlisle and Edward, always the perfect team; always on the same side, stopped him. Jasper decided to go against Carlisle, but when Alice revealed hers and Edward's love for the girl, he decided against it.

He would not go against his wife.

Then one day Edward came home, the biggest grin plastered on his face, reeking of the girl's scent. He walked passed them and shut himself into his room for the rest of the night; the only thing reassuring them were Edward's golden eyes.

Then he came home a few days later, a strange mix of emotions rediating off of him, dread being the main one. It was soon revealed why, as he admitted that the girl knew their secret. The family were angry, bar Esme and Alice who were excited that Edward and Bella's relationship could go to the next stage with the biggest secret revealed and out of the way. New bets were taken, this time about whether or not Edward would bring the girl home.

He did, and almost all of them agreed that she was the best thing that had happened to their strange family since Jasper and Alice joined them. Edward thought himself less of a monster, and his love for her was shown in everything he did. They all noticed how lovingly he held her hand when she met them for the first time, how adoringly she looked at him, how adoringly he looked at her.

Jasper, worried about his control, watched her from afar. She was a quiet beauty, and suited to his brother in every way. He smiled, watching the girl who quickly became his wife's best friend and his brother's life.

No, Edward wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
